Guyver: Zero Tolerance
by Shadow777
Summary: A old Guyver unit is discovered, dating back to the times of first man. Now, this Guyver has a new host. And this particular Unit wants revenge for being removed from the previous host. Please R&R. Rated R for blood and language.
1. New Guyver

Author note: This Guyver series is based on the 12 tape and on going manga Guyver Series. I only changed one thing. Risker is replaced with Valcuria. Won't hurt, because discribing one is discribing the other. Guyver II is was a better fighter, got hit in the Control Metal and Mega Smashed.

GUYVER

BIO-BOOSTER ARMOUR

"The New Guyver"

In Japan, a boy named Sho Fukamachi found the one of three Guyver Units. A Guyver is a living armor. The ultimate weapon. A mysterious mecha of alien design. When activate, the organic armor interfaces with a human subject, transforming them into powerful combatants known as a Guyver. Sho used this to fight Zoanoids. Zoanoids look human at first, but have the ability to transform into destructive monsters. Sho's adventure started when he interfaced with Guyver Unit I. He found it after Units one through three were stolen by a incomplete Malmot Zoanoid. He was caught by Chronos Soldiers and a Zoanoid named Gregole. Malmot killed itself with a bomb, taking with it a Chronos Soldier and Gregole's sanity. The explosion spread the units around.

Guyver Unit II was found by Chronos and that had interfaced with a woman named Valcuria. However, even though she was stronger than Sho, her Control Metal was cracked, and a Mega Smasher attack from Guyver I ended her life. Days later, Sho met Guyver III, who was surprisingly revealed to be a classmate of Sho's named Agito Makashima.

One thing that isn't known to Sho, Guyver III, or even some Chronos people. Guyvers have been around since the dawn of time. There are some units...that have yet to be discovered.

"What's the status?"

"After the merging, we took a blood test. It's possible to clone her with the Guyver Unit. And as an advantage, the unit will be entirely intact, since the cloning does specify damage for the fact it does not interfer with DNA coding."

"Sounds very good. You have my permission to go through with the project."

"Gai, come here!" said Namu. Gai Takawa, a tall, muscular 43-year-old walked across the sandy desert field from his tent to his black haired buddy, Namu. Namu was digging deeper and deeper into the ground. "I found something. I hit something metal."

"Metal?" asked Gai.

"And don't say a pipe. It's the damn desert."

"I don't imagine it is one," Gai told him. Namu Shinto was 38-years-old. Him and Gai are both archiologist. They are the best in the field, finding many egyptian artifacts and dinosaur bones. They've been friends since college. This was Namu's last dig before he settles down with his girlfriend and soon to be wife, Ryoko, a beautiful red haired 32-year-old. He had to stay home, seeing as she was pregnant with his child.

Namu escorted Gai all the way over to a dig, that the other workers continued to dig around. Namu seemed very, very excited. "My last dig and I find something awesome," he congrated himself. Gai rolled his eyes.

"Probably a Raptor skull for all you know," Gai laughed.

"It's metal!" The workers stopped digging, nodding to Namu. Namu reached into the hole, pulling out the object. Namu looked at it very dumbfounded. "What is this?"

"What?" Namu revealed the object. Gai went bug-eyed. It appeared at first glance to be a land mine. It had a shiny metal orb in the middle, surrounded by a ring of wire, clamped together in three areas by metal. "No," he whispered. "Another?"

"Hey, Gai, you okay?" asked Namu. Gai tugged him away from the digging area, showing him the object. "Hey, what's up?"

"Namu...this is it! The thing!"

"You mean...oh shit. What do we do with it? We can't turn it over!"

"I need you to do something, Namu! Box this up in one of the small travel boxes, fly home, take it to my house."

"Isn't your wife in America?"

"Ryu will be home. He comes by from the college, watches the house. Give it to him!"

"Why your kid?"

"Namu, please."

"O-O-Okay, man. I will. Don't worry. They won't get it." Gai handed the object to Namu. "I never pictured it to look like this, though."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night...

A digger sneaks out of his tent, doing the 50-yard dash across the sandy terrain, away from the campsites. He takes his cell-phone out of his pocket, dialing a number that has been auto-put it. It only took one ring. "What?" said the contact on the otherside.

"Found it," he said. "But they aren't turning it over. He's sending it home with Shinto."

"Going against our deal, huh? Bastards!"

"Should I kill them?"

"No. You'll draw attention. Go M.I.A. and follow the unit! Take it once back in Tokyo!"

"Got ya. And Shinto?"

"You have permission to transform."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryu Takawa. Seventeen years old, almost eighteen. College freshman. Messy brown, Heero Yuy hair. Blue eyes. School uniform. His mother has a job in America, and his father does his digs. He's been living by himself for almost a year. He's your typical kid. Friends, good grades...but no girlfriend. "Ryu!" shouted a voice behind him. Ryu stopped his walk down the empty sidewalk to turn around, finding his friend Sano, chasing after him.

"Yo, Sano!" he shouted back. Sano was a kid his age, with blue-parted hair, and a red handband. "What's up, man? I'm just heading home."

"Still house sitting?"

"Hey. I have my dorm all set. I don't start classes for another month. With my mom and dad not home, someone has to watch it."

"You're right next door to me in the dorms. And your roomate is..."

"Akido Sasaki," Ryu sighed. "He's taken me to a few parties, but I've never been able to concentrate the next day." Akido is a tough jock, with short blonde hair. He picks on Ryu in front of the other jocks, but he also puts him in a good light. A combination of a good friend and a complete jerk.

"Dude, come back to the dorms later. I'm throwing a bash, and I invited you and Akido."

"I may. I have to be back in about an hour. I have to get ready for orientation."

"Sakura will be there, dude." Ryu's eyes suddenly lit up.

"R-R-Really?" he asked.

"Ha!" said Sano in victory. "I got your attention, now." Sakura Kendo. The girl everyone is after. She has beautiful brown hair, green eyes, and this smile that melts guys hearts. Her figure is sexy, like a model in a swimsuit ad. She went to the same school as Ryu, and was in the same grade as him. She's dated many, but never got serious with anyone. A couple guys say that they've gone all the way, but none can comfirm. She says she's waiting for her special someone. Ryu hopes it'll be him.

They finally arrived at his house. Ryu proceded up the stoop to his house. "I'll try to make it," Ryu told him, entering his home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple hours passed since Ryu got home. He rested on his couch, and turned on Masked Yaiba (reference to Case Closed), his favorite fighting show next to Yu Yu Hakusho. He grabbed a snack from the fridge, and now rested for a bit while he waited for his show to end, before he heads back to his dorm. He was used to this loneliness. His parents were always somewhere in the world, either digging up history, or making business deals. Been since the age of 15, he no longer needed nannies or babysitters. His mother and father were home maybe a good five months a year.

As he turned off the TV, slipping on his shoes to head out, there was a knock at the front door. "Most likely Sano," he muttered to himself. He walked to the door as there was another knock, followed by a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, that voice." Ryu opened the door, surprised completely at who was at the side.

"Namu!" he said, happy and excited. But Namu wasn't smiling. He looked around, paranoid. "Hey, how's my dad? How's Ryoko?"

"No time, little buddy," he told him, using Ryu's little kid name. He handed him a small, wooden crate. "Keep this with you. Take it back to your dorm. If anyone asks about, you know nothing."

"What is this? Secret agents? Namu..."

"Ryu, listen to me, okay? Promise me you'll do what I just told you."

"Uh...sure. No problem." Namu ran off down the street, as fast as possible. Ryu looked down at the wooden box, dumbfounded, but decided to wait until he got back to campus to open it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Namu was down the street, stopped in front of an alley, catching his breath. "Ha," he exhaled, while grinning. Suddenly, four arms came out from the shadows of the alley, pulling him in. "What the hell?" He suffered a hard punch to his stomach. He realized his was being held by two men, blue jumpsuits, white gloves, boots, and helmet. Walking out of the darkness was a guy that Namu knew. The digger at his site. Namu knew why he was here. "So...you're a Chronos Spy, you bastard!"

"Where's the Unit?" he asked, serious as hell.

"Try up your ass," he shouted back.

"Looks like you need some persuetion."

"Try what you want, Shinji..."

"My name is not Shinji!" Namu saw a horrible and unbelievable sight. Shinji changed. His body began to grow bigger and bigger, twice his original size. Hair began to grow out of his body. He had changed. He looked like a werewolf, with a scally stomach, and a horn coming out of his head. "My...name...is...Valvas!"

"What...the...hell...are you?"

"Your death, if you don't tell me where that Unit is! Now talk or die!" Namu saw this beast. He was about to piss himself. But he couldn't leave this creature to Ryu. He had to say something. Ryu brought it with him to his dorm. So a plan formed.

"Dr. Takawa's house," Namu let out.

"Good...good..." Valvas pulled his hand back, readying to strike. "Heh heh."

"You said--"

"I lied!"

"You fucking--" Namu didn't finish. Valvas swung his claw down upon Namu. The two other guys dropped Namu's headless body, as his neck spit out blood. Valvas licked the blood off his hand, and growled evilly.

"Clean this up," he told them. "Then go search Dr. Takawa's house. Find that Guyver Unit!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryu closed the door behind him, entering his dorm. Akido wasn't in because he had class. Ryu's half of the room was a bed, a lab table, and mainly boxes un stuff yet to be unpacked. He sat on his bed, trying to open the wooden box, but it wouldn't budge. "Nailed," he stated to himself. He looked around the room, hoping to find something to pry it open with. "I saw a toolbox here yesterday." Akido has his own personal tools for his Shop Class. Ryu was hoping he had a crowbar or a large, flathead screwdriver. He looked under Akido's bed, discovering the toolbox. "Found it." He pulled it out, knocking over some hentai magazines in the process. "Wow, uh..." Ryu pushed them back under, so Akido wouldn't suspect he saw them.

He carried the toolbox over to his bed and opened it, digging around until he came across the crowbar, buried under some wrenches. He slipped it under the wooden lid. One hard push down broke the top off. He put the crowbar aside and pulled the rest of the top off. Inside was packing hay. He dug into with his hands, until he came across an object. They feeling was weird. Cold and hard like metal, but was a bit soft as well. Like cold, hard leather. He pulled it out, staring at it. It looked like miles of wire, wrapped in a circle, being held together by metal, with a metal orb in the middle. "What is this?" he asked himself. "What the hell did he send me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nothing sir," said a Chronos Soldier. Valvas, in human form, stood in the living room of Dr. Takawa's house as the Chronos Soldiers search the house. He seemed very, very annoyed and frustrated.

"Sir, we've torn this house up," said the other Soldier. "It's not here, Valvas, sir."

"Dammit!" he shouted, back handing a lamp off a dresser, knocking some photos off the dresser as well. He looked down at one face up photograph. Takawa...his wife...and his son. He picked it up and looked at it, sharply looking at Ryu's face. With his enthusiastic grin.

"Sir, we found some a plate in the sink that had rice and sauce on it. Still freash. Someone was here."

"I think I know who," he growled. He threw the frame at the soldier like a frisbee. It bounced off his chest and into his hands. "Find that kid."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Night. About eight o' clock. Akido was putting a shirt on in front of the mirror, admiring himself in the mirror. His jersey with lucky 7 on the back. "You are a sexy girl magnet," he told his reflection. Ryu sat across the room, at his desk. He had unpacked his Work Magnifying Glass. The kind scientist place in front of their face, so they can look closely at something and use both hands to observe it. "Takawa, man. Stick with me, and the girls will flock all over you. Even if you are a geek."

"Yeah, whatever," Ryu said, not turning around. He poke and probed with his metal pokers and hooks.

"What is that, dude? Trying to defuse a land mine?"

"If I knew what it was, I wouldn't be observing it."

"Look, Sano moved the party to Hajiki's place across campus."

"Figures," he smirked. "Why have it in his little dorm, when he can have it in his cousin's at not have to clean up later?"

"I'm supposed to lead you there."

"I know where it is. Go without me. Tell Sano I'll see him in a little bit."

"Okay. Whatever." He left the room, jogging to show off to the girls. Ryu rubbed the metal orb with his thumb. Nothing. He couldn't take the metal off. He couldn't find the end of the wire. He couldn't take the orb out.

"I give up," he said, dropping his tools. "What the hell is it?" He walked over and flopped down on his bed and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Everything went quiet. Complete silence. But that broke quickly. Ryu heard a quiet, high pitched noise. It faded in, faded out. Over and over. "What the hell? I'm not up for this." He pushed himself up from his bed, and searched around for the origin of the noise. He turned slowly to the location of the sound. His table. He walked over slowly, seeing a small light turn on when the pitch came up, and turn down when the pitch faded out. "Did I hit the on button?" He reached over and picked it up from the table, observing it in both hands. "Well, where's the off button?" He looked into the metal as it lite up one last time. Last thing Ryu can remember before blacking out with the metal holders bursting, and the wires attacking him.


	2. Trial and Error

GUYVER

BIO-BOOSTER ARMOUR

"Bio-Boost"

"Ahhhh!" Ryu shouted quickly as he awoke. He shot up from the bed, looking around. "Oh, god. What a horrible nightmare!" He shook his head and took a deep breath. He looked up slowly, gathering himself. He saw his desk, and his eyes bugged out. The device he was studying was gone. "What the hell?" He walked over to his desk and didn't waste a second looking around. "Where did it go?" He stood in one place and scanned the room. His thing wasn't anywhere in sight. "Maybe I misplaced it. Yeah, right, Ryu. You put it on your desk, and--" Ryu then remembered that he had picked it up to look at it as it began glowing. Or did he dream that?

A knocking on the door interrupted his thinking. "Yeah?" he asked, still looking.

"Ryu?" said a sweet voice. Very gentle and sweet. The kind that if sung to you, an insomniac would sleep like a baby. Ryu knew that voice. "Ryu? It's Sakura. Sakura Kendo."

"Oh shit," he muttered to himself.

"Ryu?"

"One second." He looked at himself in Akido's mirror. Green t-shirt, black cargo pants. Casual. He gave his reflection a quick thumbs up. He opened the door. He was greeted by Sakura's smile. Her emerald eyes. Her brown hair. Her blue tanktop and jeans. It was like opening a door to heaven and an angel was there to greet you. "Hi, Sakura."

"Hey," she replied. "Um...I saw Akido at the party, and he told me to come get you. Said something along the lines of 'get him away from that landmine.'"

"Yeah, that...heh...seems to have disappeared on me. But it's not important. Yeah, I'll be there."

"Do you...Do you want to walk back with me?" Ryu must have had nitro in one of his heart valves, because the beat just went up to 100 MPH.

"Yeah...sure. I'd like that, alot."

-----------

"No, way," said Sakura, giggling with Ryu. "Her test were never easy."

"Yeah, they were," he replied. The air that night was cool. The two walked along the outside of the buildings, surrounded by a forest that lead to the highway just beyond. There were some bushes by some of the buildings. No one else was outside. They were either at a party, mainly Sano's, or they were at their dorm, studying. "High school was fun."

"College is more stressful," she replied. "But there's also alot of freedom. And not so many rumors."

"Rumors?"

"Oh, Ryu. I'm sure you've heard everyone back in school. They all said they slept with me or at the least dated me. I hated that. It made me feel like people thought I was a slut."

"I didn't." She smiled at him and blushed. He smiled back. SNAP! The sound of a twing snap came from the bush behind them. Ryu and Sakura both stopped in their tracks, looking behind them, to see the bush only a few feet away shake.

"An animal?" Ryu walked over to the bush slowly. It shook again. He took a couple more steps.

"Um..."

"RROOAARR!" shouted the creature that jumped out. A wolf-monster with sharp teeth pounced at him. Ryu's next actions were almost like a reflex. In fear, he grabbed the creature's arm. With a mighty tug, he flipped the monster over his shoulder on to the grass they were standing on. The creature released an 'oof' upon impact.

"Wow," said Sakura in awe.

"Oh, man," said the monster. "Fuck, that hurt!" The monster pulled his head off, revealing a familiar face underneath.

"Sano?" asked Ryu.

"Aw, dude! Forgot you knew that martial arts shit."

"The hell are you doing out here?" Ryu helped Sano to his feet.

"Saw Sakura leave to get you. Thought I'd give you both a friendly 'boo' on your way back."

"Dude, are you drunk?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"Ryu Takawa?" asked someone. Ryu, Sano, and Sakura looked over at a man walking out from the woods. He had black hair and a trenchcoat on. "You're Gai's son?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Excellent! My name is Shinji. Namu gave you a package earlier today, correct?" Ryu nodded. "It's from our dig. Can I see it, please?"

"I...I lost it..." Shinji's look became sour after that. He glared at Ryu. Ryu felt this feeling of fear rush through him. It looked as if he was about to kill him by leaping at him with a rusty dagger.

"Lost it?" he asked, with a bit of frustration. "You lost the Guy--the artifact from our dig?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It's misplaced in my dorm. I just--"

"Relax, Ryu," he told him with a smile. "It's fine. I'm sure if we go back and look, we'll find it." A wave of relief rushed over Ryu. "Uh, but my boss is parked by the road on the other side of these woods. I just have to tell him that we're going to be here for a bit. Can you come with me, because I know I'll get lost."

"I don't know. I have to get to this party..."

"Ah, come on. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Um, okay. Guys, if you want to head back..."

"No, I'll go with you," smiled Sakura. "A walk in the woods with a bright full moon is...romantic."

"I'll tag along," chimed in Sano.

"Excellent," grinned Shinji. "This way, please."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So close," said a scientist in a Chronos Lab. He held a clipboard, looking up at what he saw in the test tube. "She's almost done."

"This has taken so long to do," said another scientist in the distance. "All other atempts fail. And this was the last of her DNA."

"One is all we need after Shinji gets that other unit. It's amzing we were even able to do it. Her DNA was easy to get because of the physical. But we were lucky to find any other units after Guyver I and Guyver III have taken the last two." He placed his hand on the tube glass. "You will live again...Valcuria."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are we almost there?" asked Sano. Sano was known to complain alot, but for once in his life his complaining had a point to it. Shinji came to a stop, but didn't turn around.

"Ryu," he started. "You have no idea were that item is? It got lost in your dorm?"

"Yes, sir," Ryu replied.

"You know, I love the taste of foods. I'd love it when my ex-wife fed me shrimp. And her famous pasta. But one thing I can't stand to be fed..." Shinji turned around, with an enraged look on his face, sending Ryu straight into fear once again. "...is bull shit!"

"Sir--"

"Shut up! Where is the Guyver!"

"Guyver? What's a Guyver?"

"You are really pissing me off!" Ryu, Sakura, and Sano all turn around to run. The barely made it a step until three men in blue jumpsuits blocked their path, grabbing one of the three. Sakura shrieked and shrugged. Sano struggled as the guy held both of Sano's hands behind his back. Ryu saw the last guy going to grab him. Ryu grabbed the guy's hand, whipping him to the opposite side of him, and delivering a nasty kick to his stomach.

"Aw, damn!" groaned the guy in pain. "You little shit. Raaar!" All three teens looked on in horror as the guy Ryu fended off began changing. His body grew bigger and more muscular. Hair covered his entire body. His eyes became blood red and teeth sharp, and well as claws. He now looked like a gigantic, vicious Gizmo from the movie Gremlins. Sakura saw this and let out an ear-piercing scream. Ryu and Sano could barely breathe. The creature picked Ryu up by his neck, choking the life out of him using barely any strength. "I'll snap your head off, you stupid little--"

"Ramotith, enough!" shouted Shinji. "If you kill him, we may never find the unit."

"Who cares?"

"Boss's orders say to recover the unit! Do you really want to make him angry?" Ramotith growled, and loosened his grip on Ryu's neck so he can breathe. Shinji nodded to the other two. They nodded back. Sakura and Sano watched as the two holding them also became the same creature as the one called Ramotith. Then they looked to Shinji. He, too, had changed. But not into a Ramotith. He was different. He was Valvas. "I want the Guyver Unit, Ryu."

"What the hell are you things?" Sano finally shouted. Valvas turned to him.

"We are what you aren't. The things you should be. We are the next step in evolution. We are Zoanoids!"

"Zoanoids?"

"From the Chronos Corporation. Now shut up!" He turned to Ryu. "Where is the Guyver Unit?"

"Guyver?" asked Ryu.

"Are you still that dense? The Guyver is a weapon Chronos wants. Guyver Units I and III have been activated. Unit II was destroyed. But your father dug up a relic of one. And Namu sent it to you earlier today! I know. I was by your house. So give it up."

"It was in my dorm. I fell asleep, woke up, and found it missing."

"I see..." He walked over to the Ramotith holding Sakura. He stroked her chin gently with his claw. She shook and wimpered as tears rolled down her face. "Pretty young thing. It's a shame that if he doesn't start talking that I'll have to swipe your head off that sexy figure of yours."

"Don't you dare!"

"Why not? I already did it once today."

"What?"

"Namu's blood took an awful long time to wash off. Heh heh heh." Ryu's heart stopped. Memories flashed before his eyes. Namu taking him to the park. Playing catch with Ryu and his father. Just plain being there as Ryu's second father. And now, over this device, he is gone. Ryoko's baby won't have a father. Ryu's fear turned into rage.

"No. No! NOOO! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"Heh heh. I doubt it. Once I kill these two, I'll kill you. I'll go through everything and everyone you know and I will find it. Then I will be the one chosen to interface with the Guyver Unit, and will call upon it to destroy!"

"What about Project: Rebirth?" asked a Ramotith.

"Fuck it. A Guyver-Zoanoid is more invincible. Once interfaced, all I must do is call it." A thought quickly flashed through Ryu's head. He remembers before blacking out. The Unit...absorbing him. Valvas pulled his claw back, seconds away from striking Sakura. Sakura let out another scream.

"You can't interface with it!" Ryu shouted. Valvas turned to Ryu, still being held up by his neck by Ramotith.

"And why not?"

"Because I already have!"

"What?"

"GUYVER!" A electrical bubble expanded, knocking the Ramotith away from Ryu, flat on its back. One of the trees behind him cracked in half and fell. The ground threw up dust and debris. A cloud surrounded where Ryu was standing. Once cleared, they couldn't believe what they saw. In a small crater in the ground, a figure stood. Muscular and the color green. The head had two vents by the mouth, and in between, two silver orbs, one ontop of the other. On the forhead was a metal orb that shined brightly. Two eyeball looking things were on top of its head, and in between them was a sharp, curved rod, or spike.

"Can't be," muttered Valvas.

"So, this is a Guyver?" asked Ryu. "Funny, I thought it'd be a little minion or something."

"Its useless now. Finish him!"

"Are you crazy?" asked the Ramotith as he stood up. "That's a fucking Guyver! Finish him?"

"Unless he knows how to use it, it's just armor. I let it slip how to summon it, but how the hell was I supposed to know he had interfeaced with it already? Now just get him!" The Ramotith let go of Sano and Sakura, but Valvas grabbed them both by their shirts before they could run away. "You're not going anywhere." The Ramotith surrounded the Guyver. They looked at him. Guyver just turned his head to look at them. As he looked to the one on his right, the one on the left struck. Ryu felt a movement on his head, that yanked his attention towards the pouncing Ramotith. Ryu grabbed his arm and swung him into the one on the right. They collided into a tree, knocking it down.

"Holy shit, I'm strong," said Ryu.

"Die, Guyver!" shouted another Ramotith as he charged Ryu. Ryu jumped into the air. High into the air. Ramotith's claws took a chuck out of the tree. Ryu crashed into a thick branch a ways up, knocking him off balance. Ryu fell and crashed into the ground below.

"Heh heh heh!" chuckled Valvas. "He's not putting his enhanced abilities into consideration, so his calculations are quite off." Ryu tried to stand up from his fall, but he found himself being lifted by his head by one of the Ramotith. He could feel his the giant hands of the beast begining to squeeze his head, trying to crush his skull. The pressure was getting greater and greater very quickly. Ryu grabbed the Ramotith's arms, trying to pry them off.

"I'll crush your fucking head, kid!" growled the beast.

"Get...off...ME!" Ryu shouted. With that very second, the Ramotith roared in pain as Ryu broke the monster's arms, ripping them clear off from the elbow down. Not hesitating, he punched the creature in it's mouth, sending his fist out behind them monster's head. Blood soaked the Ramotith's back. The creature's eyes were wide open. Ryu's were as well. He yanked his fist out, and the monster fell over...dead. Ryu looked at his hand, covered in blood. He felt his emotions go crazy. Fear and disgust over took his body as he put his hand over the part of the armor where his mouth would be. He felt like he was going to puke.

"Killing making him a little sick, huh?" snickered Valvas. Ryu suddenly collasped. He fell to the ground, motionless.

"Tell me he did not just faint," said Sano. Valvas chuckled evilly.

"What a wuss. Pick him up, Ramotith. Tear that Control Metal out of his head."

"Right, boss." The remaining Ramotith picked Ryu up by his neck. His body like a rag doll. Lifeless and limp. Ramotith reached for the orb on his forhead. "Nice try, kid." Suddenly, Ramotith was taken off guard as Ryu's hand snapped up and grabbed him arm. Ryu looked up. But he showed no emotion. The orb on his head began to glow, and the vent tubes on his mouth shot the steam or vapor out. He stood up and pulled his fist back, bending his arm, Ramotith still in his grasp. With a sound like a sword being pulled from a sheath, the small spike on the Guyver's elbow became a long blade. "Holy shi--AHHH!" One quick swipe cut the Ramotith in half. His lower half fell, spilling his blood as his organs hung down. He threw him aside, done with the job. Valvas became enraged.

"This shouldn't have to be so hard, dammit!" he shouted, throwing Sano and Sakura off to the side. He began charging at Ryu. "If you want something done right, do it yourself! RRAARRRR!" He pounced, about to strike Ryu down. There was a quick movement from Ryu. Valvas landed on the other side of him...minus one left arm. The monster roared in pain. "AAAHHHHH! YOU BASTARD!" Ryu turned to him. The orb in his head glowed again.

"SON OF A BITCH!" shouted the reamining Ramotith as he stood up by the broken tree and pounced towards Ryu. Ryu turned his head in its direction. He grabbed the creature's head as it landed. The Zoanoid tried to pull his hand off of him, but the grip was locked. The orb lit up again. With a mighty squeeze of Ryu's hand, the monster's face was crushed like a soda can. Blood gushed out. Ryu dropped the body to the ground. Valvas knew he'd be dead if he tried to attack again.

"I'll kill you, yet. You, your dad, your mom, your friends. I'll kill every last fucking one of you." Valvas ran into the woods, disappearing in the darkness. Ryu just stood there...emotionless. Like a statue. Sakura and Sano were even afraid to move. Slowly, they stood up. Neither moved towards Ryu. Sano tried to talk, but his words couldn't come out. Sakura was able to forced her's out.

"Ryu?" she almost squeeked. "Are you okay?" The Guyver turned his body towards them. Sakura shrieked as Sano gasped. They watched as a light appeared behind Ryu. The Guyver began to peel off him and become sucked into the light. When the armor was gone, only Ryu stood as the light disappeared. His body fell to the ground. "RYU!" Sano and Sakura ran to his body. Sakura turned him over on his back, placing her head on his chest. "He has a heartbeat. Let's get him back to his dorm."

"You grab his legs," Sano ordered. "I'll get his arms." Sakura nodded and they both began to carry him out of the woods.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bastard took my fucking arm!" said Valvas, human form, in a Chronos Medical Center. "How could he? How'd he know how to use the swords?"

"Stop moving," said the doctor fixing what was left of his arm.

"So, now that the Guyver's been activated, then Project: Rebirth is useless," said one of the scientist. "Damn this new Guyver IV."

"Not Guyver IV," said a figure in the door way. Valvas's eyes lit up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The figure ignored the question.

"Guyver IV would be a newly activated unit. This isn't. It is the reactivated prototype unit. It is Guyver 0."

"How do you know?"

"Because...I removed it myself."

To Be Continued...


End file.
